She's No You
by JulianaGrace
Summary: Right after Miley & Jake's breakup, the new and improved Luanne comes to visit, totally made over. It looks like Jake's starting to fall for her. Is he? Or is he just looking for someone to replace Miley, someone who looks just like her? Jiley! & Lollie!
1. What She Saw

**A/N: This is a Jiley, but tell me if you think there should be any sub-couples! Sorry for the wait, but please read & review!! If you do, you rock my socks! **_**And**_** you get chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream! ******

She's No You Chapter 1: What She Saw 

Hannah turned around and left as quickly as she'd come. She wished she hadn't seen that. But she had, and it was real. She just couldn't believe it happened to her. And now she couldn't get the image out of her head. Jake Ryan, her—no, _Miley's_—boyfriend was just making out with, Heather Jason, his ex-girlfriend from a year-ago.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Hannah! Wait!" she ignored him. "Please don't tell anyone! I don't want this all over the tabloids tomorrow!" So _that's_ what he was concerned about?! She just kept walking, not looking back. She could make it out of the building. She had to. No way was he gonna see her cry. No way.

--------------------------------------------------HM--------------------------------------------------

"Please! Miley! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly Jake! You went behind my back, and got caught kissing your ex!"

"That's not how it was! She kissed me—"

She cut him off. "Please! That's the oldest line in the book! It almost comes close to your corny Zombie slaying line! 'Dude I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!' _Come on_! Couldn't the writers on you stupid show think of anything better!"

He was shocked; sure, he'd been insulted before, but never like that. And never had anything hurt as much!

"Well you know what, Mr. Ego's-to-big-to-have-one-girlfriend Ryan? We're _THROUGH_!" She turned to leave.

"Can I just ask you one question?" he asked, pulling her wrist, so that she was facing him again.

"_What?_" she asked.

"Who told you?"

Inside she smugly grinned, but outside she walked up to him, so that their faces were not even two inches apart, looked him straight in the eye and answered, "Hannah Montana."

And with that she walked off. On the outside, she looked perfectly put together—but if anyone could take a look _inside_, they would see that her heart was tearing apart.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter! Sorry that was kinda melancholy ******** (wow big word, lol!), but it will get funnier! Please R&R! Oh and if you have any ideas just put them in your review/PM me/e-mail me. I'm welcome to any suggestions!**

**Jul**

**P.S. At the end when she says "Hannah Montana" just think of People Who Use People, when she says "Yes you will." lol!**


	2. Should've Said No

A/N: I'm SOOO sorry for the wait!! My life has been _completely_ hectic lately! Not to mention my birthday & my graduation all within a couple weeks of each other!!! I won't be able to update Ballroom Dancing for a while, because I kept changing the outline! Anyway, plz R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song (Should've Said No by Taylor Swift) not even Ben & Jerry's! But wish I did!!

-------------------- Last Chapter 

"_Well you know what, Mr. Ego's-to-big-to-have-one-girlfriend Ryan? We're THROUGH!" She turned to leave._

"_Can I just ask you one question?" he asked, pulling her wrist, so that she was facing him again._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Who told you?"_

_Inside she smugly grinned, but outside she walked up to him, so that their faces were not even two inches apart, looked him straight in the eye and answered, "Hannah Montana."_

_And with that she walked off. On the outside, she looked perfectly put together—but if anyone could take a look inside, they would see that her heart was tearing apart._

----------------------

"Miley! No more Ben & Jerry's!" Lily cried prying the Ben & Jerry's container from her friend's grasp.

"Yeah, you've practically eaten all of Malibu's supply!" Oliver added, earning a glare from Miley.

In response, Miley said, "So?! Now _gimmie_!!!" and tried to grab the container back from Lily.

"Come on out here bud." Mr. Stewart called from the back deck. After Lily and Oliver practically dragged Miley out to the deck, Mr. Stewart announced "I know you've been feeling down lately, so I have a song that'll make you feel a little better."

"I doubt anything can make me feel better." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure bud." Mr. Stewart replied as he started the song. "It's called 'Should've Said No'.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth this..._

"_No... no no no..._

"_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

You should've said no, baby and you might still have me" 

"Oh, my gosh Daddy! I love it! It's almost like I wrote it myself! Wait a minute… I _did_ write that song! Daddy?" she asked while tapping her foot expectantly.

"Well actually, you only came up with the lyrics" Lily added. Miley gave her a 'not helping' look.

All of a sudden, a horrible thought crossed her mind. "Oh no! Daddy, _please _ don't tell me _SHE'S_ coming!" Miley pleaded.

"If I'm thinking of who you're thinking of—" Oliver said.

Lily checked his watch, "her broomstick should be landing, right about—"

"Hey y'all what's up?" a familiar voice called, walking up to the deck.

When Miley, Lily and Oliver turned around, their jaws dropped so low that you could put one of Jackson's _and_ Oliver's masterpiece sandwiches in _each_ of their mouths (Well, Oliver could already do that, but you get my point). Because what they saw was _not_ the person they saw two years ago.

A/N: So… what'd ya think? Take a wild guess on who showed in (hint: just look at the summary, LOL!) The song is 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift, it's really good, in fact _all_ of her songs are totally awesome! GO AND BUY HER CD!!! Oh, and tell me if there should be any sub-couples! Anyway, Review! Review!


End file.
